


ToasterTale's short Errorink Stories

by ToasterTale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Most of what I post here can have their relationship up to your interpretation, be it romantic or queerplatonic or romantic-asexual, nuzzling, whatever tickles your pickle buddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterTale/pseuds/ToasterTale
Summary: A collection of Errorink writing of mine that is too short to be a separate AO3 Work. If creativity strikes, I might illustrate some of them.Fluff and cute stuff, kick back and relax.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	ToasterTale's short Errorink Stories

  
  


“You are funny,” laughed Ink. “Is there something wonderfully good about my neck that makes you bury your face there every time I’m within reach?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” mumbled Error, his voice muffled by Ink’s scarf, face pressed firmly against his vertebrae.

“Huh, right.”

“I’m just… Reading your notes…”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Error.” After this Ink fell quiet. For about five whole seconds. ”Gee, you are like a kitten with all this nuzzling and hiding in my scarf.”

“You just can’t stay quiet, can you?”

This made Ink chuckle. He moved his head so his mouth was closer to Error’s ear and spoke softly, “Would you like me to though?”

Instantly, he could feel Error clutch his t-shirt on his back. He was probably blushing too. 

The artist giggled and pressed Error closer to himself. “We both know one of my most prominent traits is the chattiness. If you didn’t like the chattiness, you wouldn’t be my partner, silly. You love it.”

Ink expected for Error to respond with a resigned sigh or a growl. What he got instead was a warm, tender kiss to his neck. “Oh…” he breathed, a tingling sensation spreading through his body. He smiled widely and squeezed Error tight. “Please, do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from an anon:
> 
> “Error casually going for inks neck whenever he can, whether in bed or just hugging or something, he’ll bury his face there, settled in inks scarf, kissing vertebrae as well”
> 
> I'm not a very experienced writer, but I hope you can enjoy nonetheless!


End file.
